Top 10 Side Quests in Video Games!
PBG talks about his favorite side quests in video games. Synopsis Various characters interrupt PBG as he tries to introduce the show. The optional side quests are sometimes more interesting than following the main story. 10. Thunderdragon's Lightning Round - Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. With Zelda Month coming up, and the fact that PBG has already talked about Zelda side quests a lot, he'll just put this at number 10 for now. He decides to talk about a different side quest. The lightning round is to defeat all the bosses in order, and pouch items are prohibited for some unexplained reason! It starts sounding less appealing very quickly. The prizes are the Hylian Shield and 9999 rupees. PBG tries to fight the last few bosses with only a few hearts left and dies. 9. Sith Armor - Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. PBG likes Star Wars and one of his favorite Star Wars games is Knights of the Old Republic. It has a handful of interesting sidequests. PBG discusses how to get to a side quest on the first planet of the game. An entertaining way of performing this, is to go to a very small party. Everyone passes out blind drunk. Everyone appears to be a bunch of light weights. PBG sings a song about passing out after one shot! PBG steals the Sith armor so everyone will like him, and is then told that he shouldn't be talked to! 8. Brodik's Challenge - Rune Factory Frontier. There is a guy named Kross that nobody seems to care about. Sad music plays when he is talked to, and PBG decides to use this music in his videos. Brodik eventually enters the town and makes fun of the player. He even destroys the players crops, and builds golems to destroy the player. Eventually, he challenges the player, and shows off his completed golem, which knocks him out cold. Kross shows up, takes Brodik and jumps off the screen like a frog. Then, the player fights the golem. PBG couldn't beat it, so he describes what is supposed to happen next. Turns out, Brodik was looking for Kross all along! 7. Shoot-me-in-the-face-guy - Borderlands 2. Some side quests are long, others are not. There is a guy who wants the player to shoot him in the face. PBG decides to leave him alive for a while, and plays Mario music over his 'song'. He thanks PBG when he finally is shot. 6. Culex Boss Fight - Super Mario RPG. There is a door that can't be entered, and PBG wonders if it was the developers putting it there to make the player go mad. No it isn't, and PBG says that the viewers as well as himself are all dumb. EQUALITY! PBG describes how to open the door. Mario has no problem selling fireworks to little girls, who blows herself up probably. Culex sounds like a drink. Culex is the strongest boss in the game, but PBG didn't have much of a problem with it with his combination of high level and good items. The lazy shell on Geno made him almost invincible to every attack! Culex breaks the fourth wall, and awards the player with the Quartz Charm. 5. Klubba - Donkey Kong Country 2. Occassionally, the player will find Klubba. Having enough Kremkoins will allow the player to attempt a lost levels challenge. Not having enough coins results in getting dead! The lost levels are more unique and challenging than regular levels. PBG sucks at the lava level, jungle level and animal levels! PBG sees the game over screen a lot, and it is the saddest thing he has ever seen, but eventually, he manages to beat all the levels, and gets a cool new ending. PBG shows off a cheat on how to get all the KremKoins early on in the game! 4. Whodunit? - Oblivion. PBG lists all of the side quests in Oblivion - and there are a lot. The ugliest Oblivion character ever has to kill a lot of people. The people PBG is killing aren't always the brightest. PBG has to kill all the people in the party without anyone noticing. It proves to be easier than PBG thought, as everyone is stupid. There is also a glitch in this quest, where any melee weapon will not trigger anyone noticing, and everyone is oblivious! The old lady that PBG told that he was going to kill her is the only person left, and she is still none the wiser. Even with a bow drawn to her face! PBG may be a bad person! 3. Rainbow Palace - Bomberman 64. Bomberman 64 sort of doesn't have side quests, but each level has hidden gold cards, and picking up 100 unlocks the true ending of the game. The guy who has been helping Bomberman the whole time is the real bad guy, and is all round the biggest butthole! Regulus is so helpful in the boss fight! 2. Tali's story - Mass Effect 2. Mass Effect has some lame side quests. Tali is PBG's favorite character and is his favorite character's side quest. PBG discusses the side quest and the hearing. There is some combat in this quest, and PBG thinks the hearing itself sounds better with the Pheonix Wright music. PBG dances to it. 1. Come Fly With Me - Fallout New Vegas. Fallout has some amazing side quests. The Novak people are racist to the ghouls. PBG sees their point after one attacks PBG. Most of them are spooky, except for the ones that get stuck. PBG discusses the rest of the side quests, and clears out the demons. The course of the rockets can be altered for better or for worse. One of them barely launches, and the others crash into each other as soon as they leave the launchpad! However, people like PBG for it! PBG didn't mean for his video to be so long. Oops. He ends the video asking if he can go home. Trivia * The message when PBG dies says: ~ RIP PBG He did and said some things. Category:Top Tens Category:Videos